Earth-boring tools for forming wellbores in subterranean earth foil nations may include a plurality of cutting elements secured to a body. For example, fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bits (also referred to as “drag bits”) include a plurality of cutting elements that are fixedly attached to a bit body of the drill bit. Similarly, roller cone earth-boring rotary drill bits may include cones that are mounted on bearing pins extending from legs of a bit body such that each cone is capable of rotating about the bearing pin on which it is mounted. A plurality of cutting elements may be mounted to each cone of the drill bit.
The cutting elements used in such earth-boring tools often include polycrystalline diamond compact (often referred to as “PDC”) cutting elements, also termed “cutters,” which are cutting elements that include a polycrystalline diamond (PCD) material, which may be characterized as a superabrasive or superhard material. Such polycrystalline diamond materials are formed by sintering and bonding together relatively small synthetic, natural, or a combination of synthetic and natural diamond grains or crystals, termed “grit,” under conditions of high temperature and high pressure in the presence of a catalyst, such as, for example, cobalt, iron, nickel, or alloys and mixtures thereof, to thin a layer of polycrystalline diamond material, also called a diamond table. These processes are often referred to as high temperature/high pressure (HTHP) processes. The cutting element substrate may comprise a cermet material, i.e., a ceramic-metal composite material, such as, for example, cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide. In some instances, the polycrystalline diamond table may be formed on the cutting element, for example, during the HTHP sintering process. In such instances, cobalt or other catalyst material in the cutting element substrate may be swept into the diamond grains or crystals during sintering and serve as a catalyst material for foaming a diamond table from the diamond grains or crystals. Powdered catalyst material may also be mixed with the diamond grains or crystals prior to sintering the grains or crystals together in an HTHP process. In other methods, however, the diamond table may be formed separately from the cutting element substrate and subsequently attached thereto.